


and just like a work of art (we'll tell our stories on these walls)

by LiveLaughLovex



Series: we'll make it right for you [5]
Category: The Code (TV 2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Gen, Post-Canon, Pregnancy, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:01:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24976516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiveLaughLovex/pseuds/LiveLaughLovex
Summary: Five months into her pregnancy, Harper becomes aware they need more space than the apartment offers. Abe agrees.
Relationships: John "Abe" Abraham/Harper Li
Series: we'll make it right for you [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803601
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	and just like a work of art (we'll tell our stories on these walls)

**Author's Note:**

> The title comes from "North," by Sleeping at Last.

“Sweetheart, I think – I think we have a problem.”

“Do we?” Abe questioned amiably, leaning back on his heels to stare at the chaos surrounding them. “I don’t think it’s that bad, really.”

“Abe, love, we can’t step foot in our own son’s nursery because of all the gifts that have been sent,” she pointed out evenly.

“Okay, so maybe we have a slight problem.”

“A problem that’ll only get worse. I mean, we’re still almost five months out, and the packages just _keep coming_. Where’s he going to _sleep_?”

“Pretty sure one of these is a crib, one’s a bassinette, and one’s a swing, so I think we’re covered.”

“Except for the part where we need somewhere to put the crib slash bassinette slash swing without worrying our precious baby boy might fall victim to an avalanche of boxes.”

“I’ll admit we… might need to put in some work on that front,” Abe conceded. “And by we, I mean me. You…”

“I swear, if you say I don’t need to be doing strenuous activity right now, John Abraham…”

“Well, you don’t!” he defended himself. “You’re pregnant.”

“And _you_ consider carrying a two-pound basket of clothes fifteen steps from the laundry room to the living room to be strenuous activity,” she teased gently, squeezing his hand to soften the blow of her words. “Maybe… maybe we should tell everyone to slow down.”

“You want to tell your _mother_ to slow down with sending gifts for her only grandchild?”

“No, I was hoping you’d do it. What? I’m pregnant!”

He smirked at her, shaking his head. “Or we could just move into a house.”

“You’re willing to move into an entire _house_ just to avoid my mother’s wrath?”

He chuckled. “No. I’m willing to move into an entire house because we’re having a baby, and babies take up space. It’s not like we’ve never talked about it.”

“No, we’ve _talked_ about it,” she allowed. “But it’s… a lot.”

“So’s a baby, but we’re coping with that pretty well.”

“Yeah, I guess we are.” She stared at him for a moment, then shook her head, smiling despite herself. “Okay. Let’s start looking for a house.”

Abe glanced around the room once more. “I’m starting to think we may need something closer to a mansion.”

“Oh, don’t give my mother any ideas.”

“What about…”

“Don’t give _yours_ any ideas, either.”

“Fair enough.”

-o-

“You know, when we started looking for a house, I didn’t think we’d find one this _quickly_.”

“Well, we did give the realtor something of an accelerated timetable.”

“I guess.” Harper glanced around the space once more, eyes alight when she finally turned to face him again. “I can’t believe it’s ours.”

“And _I_ can’t believe how many boxes there are labeled _baby clothes_ ,” Maya huffed, making her way into the room, two said boxes piled high in her arms. “Some of these were mislabeled, right?”

“First grandson,” Abe supplied.

“Ah.” Maya sat the boxes down, then moved aside so that Trey could come through with his own load. “I’m happy for you two. It’s – this is going to make a good home for little…”

“We’re still not telling you his name, Maya,” Abe informed her humorously.

“I’ll get it out of you eventually,” she warned, dusting off her hands before heading back out.

“Hey, Trey?” Abe called.

“Yes?”

“Do you think Maya would torture me to find out my kid’s name?”

“Oh, absolutely,” his friend replied immediately. “The woman is very serious about her monograms.”

“Yeah,” Abe sighed, unable to bite back a smile at the look of pure amusement on his girlfriend’s face. “That’s what I figured.”

“Don’t worry, babe,” Harper said, patting his shoulder and beaming up at him. “I won’t judge you too harshly if you give in.”

“Thanks for that,” he responded dryly.

“Oh, any time.”

-o-

“Okay, I still feel like this many screws shouldn’t be left over.”

“It’ll be fine,” Abe excused, though he didn’t seem so sure himself.

“I’m not putting our son in this until we have no leftover screws, John Abraham.”

“Yeah, that’s fair,” Abe allowed.

They were in the process of putting together the crib, and it was taking even longer than they’d thought it would. Mostly because neither of them spoke Swedish (Italian, yes, and French, and German, but they knew exactly _no_ Swedish), and had made the age-old mistake of thinking that wouldn’t impede them as they put together furniture from IKEA.

“We could always get Trey to put it together,” Harper suggested hopefully. “He offered, and he put the twins’ together. Nona hasn’t said anything about them falling through.”

“A raving endorsement,” Abe teased, setting aside yet another piece when it failed to fit where it was meant to.

“Maybe we should… leave it for now,” she suggested helpfully. “Before we lose our minds.”

“Sounds like a good idea.”

They were settled on the sofa within minutes, her head resting on his shoulder. “It’s beautiful,” she said quietly, causing him to glance down at her. She smiled up at him, offering a half-shrug as she tried to put into words what she actually wanted to tell him. “The house I grew up in was extravagant. I’m sure there are plenty of people who would’ve considered it beautiful, but to me, it was just always so cold. There – my parents hired interior designers to make all the decisions about the place. There wasn’t even a hint of any of us there.”

“Sounds…”

“Sad?” she supplied, snuggling closer as his arm tightened around her. “It was. I _know_ my parents love me. I do. But sometimes, it felt like they did everything in their power not to show it, and it was like the house reflected that. Cold and unwelcoming. I never wanted my kids to grow up feeling like that. I didn’t want them to think of their _home_ that way. And now that we’ve got this place, I’m not worrying about it anymore. Because I know, I _know_ , he’ll never see this place the way I saw that one. We won’t let him.”

“No,” Abe agreed seriously, pressing a kiss to the top of her head and tugging her even closer. “We won’t.”

She took the words for the promise they were, and that alone was enough to make her smile grow even brighter.

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was more filler than anything, which is why it's so short. I'm working on some more substantial stuff now, though.


End file.
